Bracelets, watches, and other jewelry or electronics are commonly worn on one or both wrists of an individual. Such items are referred to herein collectively as “bracelets.” Bracelets often include a fastener having a first member located at one end of the bracelet, and a second member located at the other end of the bracelet. The first member and the second member can be connected together to attach the bracelet around the wrist of the individual.
A wide variety of fasteners exist for connecting the ends of the bracelet together. For example, one type of fastener includes a loop or ring at one end, and a clasp or clip at the other end. To connect the clasp to the loop, a small tab protruding from the clasp is depressed to open the clasp. A portion of the clasp is next inserted into the loop. The tab is then released to cause the clasp to close, fastening the clasp to the loop. Many other bracelet fastener designs also exist.
It is often difficult for the individual to install the bracelet on his or her own wrist due to the fact that only one hand is available to perform the necessary operations. Therefore, there is a need for a tool that will assist an individual in installing bracelets, wrist-worn ornamentation, or other devices.